Tip of the Day - Summers Yet To Come version
Starring Jacob Flynn (Phineas’s son, as Phineas) David Fletcher (Ferb’s son, as Ferb) Amanda (Candace’s daughter, as Candace) Julia (Phineas’s daughter, as Isabella) Jasmine (Baljeet’s daughter, as Baljeet) Becky (Buford’s daughter, as Buford) Ferb (as Lawrence) Emily (as Linda) Candace (also as Linda) Tracy (Stacy's daughter, as Stacy) Elizabeth (Ferb's daughter), Thomas (Ferb's son), Angela (Phineas's daughter), Mauilk (Baljeet's son), and others make cameos. Note: The Perry the Platypus plot does not exist in this episode. Scene opens up panning right, showing the back of the Fletcher house in Danville. Some of their cousins are at their house. Ferb: Ah, yes. The Daily Crossword puzzle. Today's theme: Tip of the Day. 1, across; The metal tip of an umbrella. Let's see... uh, Honey? Emily: The Ferrule. Ferb: Yes, of course. 2, across; The tip on the elbow. Honey? Emily: The Olecron. Ferb: Next, the tip of the shoelace. Yes, that little hard tip at the end of a shoelace is... Honey? Emily: I don't know. Ferb: You don't know? Amanda: Ugh! It's like living with a bunch of monkeys! Just look it up on the computer! Jacob: But isn't it weird none of us know it's name? Amanda: No. That's why they make smart word box for tell hard brain hurty things. Jacob: Removing prepositions makes it more condesending. Amanda: Wow. 50 people emailed me the same video. I gotta check this out. music starts; Man grunting Laughs That is so humiliating. I have to send this to Kelly, Mandy, The Track Team, Chicago Joe- Jacob: So, uh, Amanda? Smart word box find name shoelace tip? Jacob/David: sizzling Amanda: Ugh. Could you wait? I'm dealing with something that matters here. Ugh! The internet crashed! Jacob: I know. Jasmine! This kinda stuff is right up her alley. Jasmine: Useless Shoelace Facts, Volume 8. "The plastic or metal tip on the end of a shoelace is called an... Aglet. A-G-L-E-T. It is one of the most useful, yet tragically ignored inventions in all of history". Jacob: Gosh, David. That seems like a great injustice, huh. Jasmine Oh well, thanks Jasmine. Ferb: Okay. A-G-L-E-T. Brilliant! Emily: Oh, hi boys. Jacob: Aglet, Auntie Em! Emily: Aglet you too, Jacob. Jacob: No, the shoelace tip - It's an Aglet. Emily: How interesting! Jacob: Yeah! Nobody seems to know the word. I wonder why? Amanda: I'll tell you why! Because it doesn't matter! You can live a long, happy life with out knowing the tip of the shoelace is called a... Jacob: Aglet. Amanda: It doesn't matter! Jacob: David, I know what we're gonna do today! ... Jacob: The reason we called you all here today is to raise awareness for the aglet. Julia: What's an aglet? Jacob: David, enlighten us. music David: down a chart Jacob: The aglet. Julia: Oh, that's what it's called! Jacob: Our goal is to bring the plight of the aglet to the world's attention. First, we'll use these shoelaces to make chic Aglet Awareness Ribbons. accent Never forget the aglet! Jasmine: You are going to waste a whole day promoting aglets? Who is going to care? Becky: If you diss aglets one more time, I'll fray your head so bad, it won't fit through your shirt hole! Jasmine: Aglets. Yay. theme starts kids promoting aglets Jacob: Hey, Amanda. The more you know about aglets, the better your life's gonna be. Amanda: No one's life will be made better knowing the whatever-you-call-it! Jacob: Aglet. Man: Excuse me, what did you say? Jacob: Aglet. It's that little plastic tip at the end of a shoelace. Man: Aglet? Girl:Oh, Fred, I will marry you! Fred: Aglet. Boss: The promotion's yours! Fred: Aglet. Poof My hair's grown back! Other Man: W-what's going on? Fred: The shoelace tip! It's an aglet! Other Man: Gasps I can see! Jacob: Well, It seems to be working. Let's take it to the next level. Tracey: Oh, oh! And the part when the guy rollerskated into the toilet! Laughs Amanda: Oh, that was sort of the only part, but yeah, I was dying! Tracey: And everyone in the world saw that video. Amanda: I wish there was a viral video of me singing going around the world. Tracey: I bet you'd become an Insta-star. Amanda: Yeah. An Insta-star. Tracey: Yeah. You'd be bigger than aglets. Amanda: Wait, what? Why do you know that word? Tracey: Aglets are so in right now. Look. Amanda: Screams Xavier: Hey, sis. I just wanted you to come with me to the big Aglet concert. Amanda: Screams Amanda: Moooooooooooom! Candace: Amanda? What's wrong? Amanda: Jacob and David are increasing public awareness of the shoelace tip thing! Candace: Who knew people would get so worked up over aglets? theme Amanda: NOO! to room, slams door; Knocking Jacob: Muffled Hey, Amanda! Aren't you gonna come sing at the big aglet concert? Amanda: You may have infected everyone else with shoelace tip madness, but not me. They don't matter. Jacob: Bummer. It's gonna be broadcast all over the world. You could become an Insta-star. Amanda: Okay, but they still don't matter. Jacob: Uh, Touché? cheering Jacob: Through the eye of the needle Time to loosen your tongue Got a tip how to make ends meet All: A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it Jacob: Get's us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah All: A-G-L-E-T (Aglet!) Don't forget it (X6) Jacob: We're gonna tie the world together (X4) One word at a time! Guitar P.A Ladies and Gentlemen, my cousin, Amanda Johnson! Amanda: And in the end of most important thing Is that we never forget The end of a shoelace is called the... The... uh... Wait a minute! It doesn't matter! I can't believe I was almost sucked into this! Jacob: I can't believe you still haven't learned the word. I mean, we spelled it a bunch of times in the song. Man: Sing more songs about aglets. Woman: Yeah. Aglets are important. Amanda: It! Doesn't! Matter! Credits roll (Song: A-G-L-E-T) Jacob: Too much information But keep your eye on the ball We're gonna drive it hard through the hole, yeah All: A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it Jacob: Brings us closer to our sole, yeah! All: ? A-G-L-E-T ? (Aglet!) Don't forget it Jacob: We're gonna tie the world together One word at a time! Amanda: It doesn't matter! Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Summers Yet to Come Episodes Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production